Episode 8278 (13th December 2013)
Plot Nick remembers David's talk of handing himself into the police and postulates that that might be where he is. Kylie thinks he is right but she can't take any more and storms out of the house. Gail tells Nick that if David goes to prison, she'll never forgive him. Rita deliberately joins in with the meeting with Ritchie de Vries after Gloria makes barbed comments about how long ago she was in showbusiness. Julie turns up to meet Brian and hears that he's not turned down the job offer in the Wrexham museum. He tries to paint a picture of an idyllic life but she tells him her desire for a child is eating her up. Eva finds Kylie drinking in the Rovers. Nick turns up at the police station and finds David but he refuses to leave. Julie offers to meet Brian half-way: she'll move to Wales if he agrees to foster but he refuses. Nick persuades David to say nothing to the police but points out that he's doing it for Gail - he doesn't give a damn about his brother. Gail and Audrey are waiting outside the station and are relieved but Nick says he wants nothing to do with their family reunion. Julie and Brian row about his deceiving her. She tells him they're finished. She goes to the Rovers where she is comforted by Sean, Todd, Marcus and Maria but it's clear that Todd has his eye on Marcus. Ritchie agrees to a gig next Friday and Gloria plans a 60s night. Leanne’s grateful when Kal says he’ll help with Nick’s rehabilitation. But when Nick gives him short shrift, Kal loses his patience and lays into Nick. As Julie grows more distraught in one of the Rovers booths, Kylie continues to drink heavily in another. Eva talks some sense into her and persuades her to go home to her children. Gail and Audrey agree that David can stay with his gran. Kylie leaves the pub and sees Gail and David hugging. She explodes and tells them they can have each other, children as well. She's had enough of them and she's the one that's leaving. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie works herself into an angry and drunken state at The Rovers; Nick begs David to reconsider his plans; Julie is heartbroken when Brian tells her about the job in Wales; and Ritchie asks Rita for her input. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes